Panoramic
by BBDani1230
Summary: Bella works at a popular seafood restaurant in Nantucket. She likes to work close to the thing she loves, the sea. One day a gorgeous stranger sits at one of her tables, but will he take the bait she throws him? Or will it be a never ending battle.


**Hi everyone!,**

**I am so excited to share this story with you! I am loving the story line and was inspired by a particular Rob picture :-) Don't worry I have NOT abadoned Alignment of Thoughts, i love that story equally and am so excited for you to read the next chapter!**

**Here is the picture that inspired this story: ..php**

**please push push push this story! it would mean so much to me.**

**Follow me on twitter for updates: BBDani1230**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all **

* * *

The seaport shack was bustling with people on this cool summer night. None of the customers were forgiving and I continued to hear complaint after repetitive complaint.

"My lobster is cold," "this is not the right drink," "can I please have the crab cakes with none of the fixings but can I substitute for the dill sauce." Everyone had their own opinion and felt they needed to voice that opinion loud and clear to the one person they believed could fix everything, _me_.

No matter how much I tended to their every whim, the tip pool dwindled. Customers were so grateful.

I had been a waitress at the seaport shack for almost a year now, and the crowds continued to be up and down. The restaurant was a popular venue for the locals and the tourists of Nantucket sending waves of different personalities through the door.

I couldn't tear myself away from the place though. It was one of the few that had an outside dinning area, which extended out onto the water displaying the picturesque panoramic views of the cape.

I loved everything about the sea, the cool sting of the salty air and the humid scent of the water. If my work place was closer to it I was a happy girl. I withstood the lashing of the customers so I could be closer to the thing I loved.

I was juggling several platters at once shuffling around the restaurant deck in order to present my tables with their meals. One of my tables at the far end of the deck was clearing and I groaned inwardly knowing I would have a full load soon.

"Miss, may I have a plate of lemons for my water," the lady seated at one of my tables asked. She was holding up her finger in a pointed gesture as if I wouldn't acknowledge her.

"Sure of course," I replied sweetly turning towards the kitchen. I knew this woman well; she was a regular at the shack and always voiced her demands. She felt she deserved whatever her heart desired, even if that meant one of the wait staff dropping everything they were doing, and we had to. She was one of the richest women on the cape, her husband inheriting old family money. Somehow she always showed up at the shack.

The shack was not an extremely cheap restaurant, but we were nowhere near upscale. However, Mrs. Lowery kept coming back no matter what the price. In that sense I found her somewhat endearing, until she opened her mouth.

"Is the Lowster asking for another shot to drown away her sorrows?" Rosalie snickered as I scooted past her on my way to get the plate of lemons. We had a lot of nicknames for Mrs. Lowery and Rosalie was the queen of coming up with them. She had almost gotten herself in trouble when she slipped one of the many right to her face. She was lucky she was good at recoveries.

"No just some lemons to extend her bitterness," I answered rolling my eyes.

"That's fitting," she mumbled as she gathered her plates and proceeded to the deck.

Rosalie and I had started here together. We had met in college and were not what you would call "instant friends." She hated me for almost all four years blaming it on the long-term relationship I developed with Jake. She had been vying for him since our freshman orientation, but his desires fell into my lap, both figuratively and literally. Not until I had taken care of her after a long night of drinking our junior year, and fended off the preying men who would do anything to take advantage of a hot drunk girl did she open her arms to me. Now we were inseparable.

She had helped me through some of the toughest times in my life, my break up with Jake, who still remained to be a stalker ex-boyfriend, and my older brother's death. She had proven herself to be a loyal friend sticking with me through the long tear filled nights.

"Ok I am never having kids," Alice exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. She had a brown liquid flowing down the front of her white button up shirt. She was holding her hands out and breathing heavily as if the liquid was soaking into her skin.

I got some paper towels and some club soda and began dabbing at her shirt trying to remove the stains.

"Good thing this shirt is from Target," she said as she contorted her face away from the sight. She acted like the soda was a gaping wound that she couldn't bare to see.

I stopped dabbing and glanced up at her arching an eyebrow. Alice always had a thing for high-end clothing but seriously don't knock Target in front of me.

She sighed, "Sorry Bella I know how much you love Tar-jay."

Alice was my best and longest friend from home. We had gone to separate colleges but had ended up in Nantucket together. She needed a change of pace and she liked the scenery of the northeast. Rosalie had taken an instant liking to Alice and we welcomed her, creating a terrifying trio.

"Alright drama queen, as long as you don't care that the old men will be seeing your hot pink bra, you are good to go." I had gotten most of the stain out, but a see through wet mark was spread across her chest revealing her undergarment beneath.

"Damnit," she exclaimed. "I forgot I had my pink bra on. Well maybe I will get more tips from Mr. Vineberg."

She adjusted her breasts so they popped out the opening of her unbuttoned shirt than she treaded back out to the deck. I laughed and continued to get the lemon's Mrs. Lowery was waiting on. I placed them on a small plate fanning each slice to look aesthetically pleasing. Then I went to bestow them upon her.

"Man candy stage left," Rosalie whispered as I walked out of the kitchen. I looked around knowing that if Rose thought he was hot he had to be worth me ogling.

I reached Mrs. Lowery's table and placed the lemon plate down with a smile. My eyes were still searching the deck for this supposed man candy. Then I saw him.

He was dressed in a thick cream-colored cable knit sweater, the sleeves were scrunched up to his elbows displaying his toned forearms. The sway collar surrounded his neck and accentuated the manicured bronze scruff on his sculpted jaw. His hair was a mess, if I didn't know any better he had just had sex and not bothered to look in a mirror after. _Fuck it looked good._ His dark washed jeans hugged his perfect ass and he had cream-colored boat shoes on to match. I made my way up to meet his piercing green eyes that reflected the sea scope as he made his way to the empty table towards the back of the deck.

Damn, Rosalie was right he was certainly man candy. I would love to indulge in him. He looked like he had walked right off the pages of a Ralph Lauren magazine.

I realized as I started to walk away that the table he had been seated at was mine. I was suddenly very glad I chose to wear my tight fitted white button up which stayed open revealing my cleavage. I walked towards the front of the shack to retrieve a menu for the bronzed hottie when Alice shot me a look.

"Why do you and Rosalie always get the hot guys at your tables? I swear Newton gave me all the reject tables on purpose. My theory of beautiful people being seated in better locations still holds true," she uttered crossing her arms over her chest.

I laughed at her rambling, Alice had no idea how many guys would kill to be with her. I saw them all stare and try to come up with a perfect pick up line. She was always oblivious.

I combed my fingers through my hair trying to tame the wavering strands. I peered down at my cleavage pulling up each breast with my hand so they rested right on the edge of my bra. I hoped he would notice.

Rosalie winked at me when she saw the improvements I had made. She fanned herself as she rolled her eyes back in mock ecstasy. I saw a boy around the age of 13 stare at her with eyes wide open, Rosalie did that to any guy no matter what the age.

I shook my head at her and made my way back to the final table at the edge of the deck where he was seated. His disheveled hair blew lightly in the breeze as he gazed out over the water. I swallowed as I felt my heart pump harder with anticipation.

"Hi, welcome to Bella. I'm the Seaport shack," I floundered.

He arched a confused eyebrow at me but did not speak, too bad for me I was not Rosalie, and I was horrible at recovery. "Shit, I mean welcome to the Seaport Shack I am Bella I'll be your waitress for the evening." I bit my lip and turned away mouthing a simple "fuck" in Rosalie and Alice's direction.

I heard his muffled laugh and I realized I had just sworn in front of a customer. "I am so sorry sir, I didn't mean to swear I am just a little flustered tonight it is pretty busy here, I'll make sure you get a complimentary drink for my slip," I stammered gesturing wildly hoping to mask my embarrassment.

"Miss, or I'm sorry Seaport Shack? Or is it Bella? Don't worry about it you're slip will be safe with me."

Great he was hot and a wise ass.

"Please I insist. What would you like?" I asked feeling the flush rise in my cheeks.

"I'll have a Rolling Rock," he answered not arguing about the free drink. I nodded and turned walking swiftly to the bar so I could hide.

"What the hell was that about?" Rosalie asked as she leaned her elbows onto the bar.

"Oh nothing, a hot stranger, flailing Bella what else is new?" I listed popping the cap off the Rolling Rock I had gotten from the fridge.

She laughed at my flustered mannerisms, "Bells you are hot, your cleavage is out for the world to see," she said as she tapped the bottom of one of my boobs. "And you have a great personality. Fuck hot is just going to eat his dinner and leave, so play it up. You won't see him ever again."

She was right; I could still redeem myself and show this guy a couple of things about the girls of the shack. I ran my hand through my hair and then pushed up the roots to give it more volume. I was ready as I'd ever be.

My ex Jake had always told me I was the sexiest girl he had ever known. I was good at seducing him, and it took little effort. I wondered if my moves would work for this godlike stranger.

"One Rolling Rock," I said placing the moistened beer bottle on the table in front of him.

He smiled through his eyes grabbing the neck of the bottle and bringing it slowly to his lips. He sucked on the tip licking it with a flick of his tongue as he swallowed the golden liquid.

I hope I didn't look like a complete ass, but I squirmed in arousal at the sight. I don't think a guy drinking a beer has ever turned me on.

"Can I get you anything to start with?" I gulped pulling my note pad from my waist.

He gazed at the menu with a contemplating look, "I'm not sure yet, can you give me a few more minutes?"

I nodded with a tight smile and I turned again to return to the bar.

"Smooth Bella," Alice called out. "You are really putting the moves on him."

I sneered at her sarcasm, trying to come up with a plan to break down this stranger's perfect persona.

"Why don't you light the candle on his table," Rosalie suggested handing me a small box of matches.

"That sounds like a good plan Rose. Light the candle and hope he gets that I am hitting on him." I said snidely.

"No you bitch. Lean over the table to light the candle, giving our hot stranger a nice little view." She replied thrumming her fingers across the bar. She knew she was good at this.

"Ok first of all, genius. Second the view is not little." I replied glancing down at my ample cleavage and then back up at Rose. She was smiling.

"Bella you are a B cup, I am a full C we can compare tits later now go and seduce this fucker."

She pushed me with both hands on my back out towards the deck. My other tables had taken a back seat to the handsome stranger who clouded my vision. I caught glances of their disheveled looks, waiting for me to stop and ask them if they wanted anything more. I didn't bother; I had a clear path straight towards the back of the deck.

I approached his table and pulled out the tiny box of matches extracting a single match. I pulled it roughly across the lighting strip and it caught flame illuminating his face in a burst of light. I did what Rosalie said and leaned over the opposite side of the table towards the small candle engulfed in glass. I made sure to alter my posture so my shirt was open divulging my chest towards him.

I heard him suck in a short breath and I could just make out the narrowing of his eyes. He was definitely staring, mission accomplished. I kept my bent over position and blew out the match shaping my mouth in a seductive O.

When I straighten my posture he was staring his mouth parted and his eyes searching. "I would like a light Cesar salad to start," he said smoothly glancing down at the menu like nothing had happened.

He was playing hard to get. _Fuck._

Maybe he was gay? His hair _was_ perfectly coifed. I wrote his order down reluctantly and turned to attend to a couple of my other tables. I was not getting good tips tonight I had been a neglecting waitress, but my determination to seduce this scruffy faced stranger was over powering the needs of the other less attractive customers.

Once I had finished attending to the other tables' needs I went into the kitchen to locate a Cesar salad to give to fuck hot. Rosalie's nickname seemed to roll off the tongue quit nicely. I had to wonder what his tongue would feel like rolling up against my clit. After his little stunt with the beer bottle I didn't doubt that he was orally skilled.

I grated extra cheese onto his salad and went back out to give it to him. Alice gave me a playful smack on the ass to encourage me, and her simple action gave me an idea. It was so cliché but in the short-skirted uniform we wore here at the shack, it was sure to get his attention.

I grabbed an extra napkin from the pile behind the bar and I continued on my route to him. Once I reached his table I gently placed the salad in front of him, bowing over just enough for a sneak peak down my shirt again.

I let the napkin that was draped over my forearm slowly slip to the ground and I turned to bend over to retrieve it. I kept my knees locked and bent at the waist sticking my ass towards him. Thank you yoga for allowing me to be flexible.

I slowly and teasingly scooped up the napkin hoping he was staring at my hiked skirt exposing more of my legs and stopping just below my awaiting sex. I stood up taking my time to adjust the napkin on my arm, than turned around to give it to him.

I expected him to be staring at least somewhat, instead I found him sucking on his beer turning his head the opposite way of my seductive pose. Seriously? Take the bait!

He turned his head finally to meet my disgruntled expression, seemingly oblivious yet again. He nodded in thanks flashing a small lopsided smile and that was it.

I turned on my heels and marched back to the kitchen, taking other orders on my way from the customers I couldn't care less about right now.

Rosalie gripped my arm as we entered the kitchen, with Alice right on her heels.

"That douche! I mean I didn't see the whole thing but I saw you stand up and he was turned away by that point," she huffed squeezing my arm tighter as her anger heightened.

"I guess he isn't interested, Jake was the best I could of gotten in terms of looks."

Rosalie's face turned red, she looked like she was about to burst but she knew she had to keep her cool especially at work.

"Bella that little dipshit Jake was not worth your time! You are hot and you should know that by now! Just because that needle dick out there can't get his thing up for your hot bod doesn't mean shit. He probably is gay," She exhaled with her last words.

I smiled at her, knowing she would always have my back. Alice was nodding behind her in agreement and I knew their opinions truly mattered the most in this point of my life. They knew me better than anyone.

"It probably doesn't help that these stupid uniforms are not attractive," Alice chimed in. "It could use a good pair of stilettos and your calves would be like BAM!"

She made a bursting motion with her hand to emphasize and I laughed at her attempt to cheer me up.

"Thanks guys, but whatever I am over him. He doesn't want to take the bait so his loss," I said not truly believing the words I spoke. I still had a glimmer of hope that he would possibly find me attractive, but who was I kidding? This guy was one of the hottest men on the planet. He deserved a victoria's secret model on his arm, not a waitress from Nantucket.

I carried out the rest of the night juggling all of my tables in equal amounts. I didn't try any other seduction tactics to get to the fuck hot guy at my end table. It wasn't worth my time like Rose said.

At the end of the night I handed him his check and he reciprocated with putting cash inside the leather booklet.

"Keep the change," he said dryly flashing one last smile as he stood and went to leave.

I rolled my eyes at the cliché line and I began clearing the final plates he had left behind. I saw from the corner of my eye Rosalie's blonde hair bobbing up and down as she walked towards him looking determined. My stomach dropped as I realized what she was about to do.

I could see her talking slyly to him pretending he had left something at the table which turns out not to be his. It was a plan Rose had formulated when she wanted to get potential guys' attention. Except this was not a potential guy in her eyes, she was doing this for me, and I was terrified.

She was smiling and laughing and touching his arm, it was typical Rosalie flirting. I wasn't sure how to react. I knew Rose would never go behind my back and let a guy come between us. She had proved this when Jake had dumped me and she had gladly chased away his attempts to win me back.

I watched, mesmerized by their exchange, as she reached for a pen and paper on the hostess's podium. She wrote something down as she laughed and then handed it to him with a coy smile. She touched his chest one last time and he smiled genuinely down at her putting the paper in his back pocket. She waved as he left and then turned taking a deep breath in, she looked like a love drunk teenager.

I scowled at her from afar, hoping that her intentions were good. I gathered the dirty plates from his now empty table and walked towards her, anxious to hear what they had said.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked causing her to jump.

"Um, well I confronted him to see if my gaydar could pick anything up," she explained, dusting off imaginary dirt from her clothes.

Her fidgeting gave me an idea that she was not telling me everything.

"So what happened?" I inquired, trying to dig deeper.

"He, well um…he asked me for my number," she said squeezing her eyes shut so she could not see my reaction.

My jaw slacked knowing this is what she had written down on the paper, which was now in his pocket. Rosalie was gorgeous and clearly more attractive than me, I knew she could get any guy she wanted and of course she had taken the one I had had my eye on.

"Seriously Rosalie?" I said, unable to come up with a decent thing to say back.

"Bella no this is a good thing! I can find out what his deal is and get you in there!" she justified shaking both of my arms.

"Is this payback for not being able to get the only guy who didn't fall all over you?" I said unable to stop the word vomit that I had just produced. She would know I meant Jake, and this was a low blow on my part.

"Fuck you Bella. You know that's not what this is at all! I can't believe you just said that," she shot back, turning away with a pained look on her face.

"Rose, I didn't mean that!" I shouted, a little too loud for the confines of the restaurant.

She turned, a single tear pooled in her eyes, "I know and I am going to try to forget it. We will talk later but right now I just need a little space from you."

It was a rarity to see Rose choke up, but I knew what I had said hurt her immensely. She had proven to be one of the best friends I could have, and to accuse her of retaliation was completely wrong. We had gotten in fights before, like all friends do, but I had never been so malignant with my words. I was just glad she knew that I didn't mean any of it. We would talk at home in our apartment.

We finished the rest of the night in silence. Alice tried to bridge the gap between us but knew she needed to hang back and let the cards unfold. By the end of the night Rose would give me small smiles as she passed while I made ridiculous faces at her. It was our way to break the tension.

I knew everything would be ok. At least I hope it would.

* * *

**Reviews Please 3 **


End file.
